The Spellmaster & The Vampire
by Bennyweirlover17
Summary: Benny Weir Really Didn't Think He Needed A Babysitter But His Grandma Evelyn Has Other Plans & As Benny & His Best Friend Rory Find Out That His Babysitter Sarah Is Far From Normal And Is Really A Bloodsucking Vampire They Then Learn That They Have To Stop Her Evil Ex Boyfriend Named Jesse From Killing Everyone And From Taking Over The World
1. Chapter 1

Benny Weir's grandma hired a babysitter to watch him because he was too childish and he wasn't happy about it. He could take care of himself why would he want someone else doing it for him?

As he was walking down the School halls, he heard a voice call out to him.

"Hey Benny! Hey, over here!" the voice said. Benny turned around and the voice happened to be his best friend Rory.

"Hey Rory, what's up?" Benny said to him, slurping loudly out of his juice box like the dork he was.

Rory replied, "Not much, but can you help me out because I'm playing this game and I can't beat it. Also I need a buck-twenty-eight."

Benny chuckled. "Sorry dude, I don't think I can't help you there. Maybe next time?"

Rory pouted. "Come on, man!"

Benny sighed. "Besides, I'm not in the mood."

"Why not?" Rory asked, slightly annoyed. Benny rolled his eyes.

"Grandma got me a babysitter," he muttered. Rory bit back a smile, but nodded sympathetically.

"Oh man, that's rough. Sorry bro," Rory replied back. Benny shook his head.

"It's okay," Benny said. "But, in other news, guess what I got last night?"

He pulled his backpack off his shoulder and grabbed some kind of glasses. Rory's eyes widened.

"Woah!" Rory yelled. "What are those?"

"These, my friend, are alien DNA detection goggles!" Benny replied, just as excited. "They're so cool, right?"

"Very cool!" Rory agreed with a goofy smile.

Benny turned around to look at what he could see through the glasses, but as he was turning around, he knocked into a girl with tanned skin and dark hair. Some of his juice from his juice box sprayed on her shirt. He blinked, and slowly took off the glasses — and she did _not_ look happy to see him.

"You dork!" she yelled, catching the attention of almost everyone in the halls. "Thank you _so_ much!"

As she walked away, Rory leaned closer to Benny and whispered, "Wow, that girl was hot."

Benny, however, wasn't listening to him because _yeah, that girl was hot._ He stared at the direction she left in, love-struck.

"Benny?" Rory's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "Dude, are you okay?"

Benny blinked, but flashed a goofy smile towards Rory.

"Sorry, Rory, but I think I am in love," he said dreamily. "It's just...that girl was so beautiful."

Rory looked at him weirdly. "Right...okay."

Of course, he didn't really believe him. He was Benny's best friend — he knew him like the back of his hand. He also knew that Benny was a player, and that he hit on every girl that he saw.

He was about to say something else, but the talk between them was cut short by the bell. They walked to the cafeteria and got some food, before sitting down at a table and began talking about a new movie.

* * *

Meanwhile, a girl named Sarah walked over to her best friend, Erica, who was sitting at a table alone. She smiled and waved her over.

"Hey Erica!" she called out. "Hey Erica, over here!"

Erica saw her and came over with a grin.

"Hey, Sarah!" she chirped. "What's up?"

She suddenly looked down and saw her shirt. She frowned.

"Woah, what happened to your shirt?" she asked. Sarah sighed.

"Don't ask," she muttered, staring at the remainders of the juice from earlier.

"Anyway, do you have tickets to the _Dusk_ premiere yet?"

Sarah sighed. "No I don't."

"Why haven't you bought them yet?" Sarah was about to reply, but Erica beat her to it with a knowing smile.

"You were busy with Jesse, weren't you?"

Sarah blushed. "How do you know that?"

"Sarah, I've been your friend for years — I can read you like a book," Erica explained with a smug smile. "Plus, if I had a boyfriend, I would totally skip school too."

Sarah looked at her, taken back. Erica frowned.

"What? I would!"

"Sure," Sarah said with a smirk. "Everybody knows that you're such a good girl."

"So are you," Erica retorted.

"Sure I am, but you never break the rules," she pointed out.

Erica rolled her eyes, and began talking about the _Dusk_ premiere.

Back at Benny and Rory's table, Benny was looking in Sarah's direction, watching her talk about something with her friend.

Rory nudged him, sending him back to reality.

"Yo, Benny, stop staring at her," Rory said. Benny shook his head, distracted. Rory looked in their direction too and his eyes widened.

"Woah, no way," he murmured. "That girl you ran into is friends with _her?_ "

"Who?"

Rory pointed to the blonde with a smug smile. "Her name is Erica, and she is the Princess Leia to my Han Solo."

Rory nudged him and added, "Hey, if any luck, that's your babysitter! You said her name is Erica, right?"

Benny rolled his eyes. "I don't think that's the same Erica."

Rory nodded. "Yeah, you're probably right. That's too good to be true."

Rory suddenly stood up. "I'm going to go find out."

Benny's eyes widened and he desperately whispered, "No, Rory, come back here!"

To his avail, his friend ignored him as he made his way to Erica's table.

"Hey there, sweetness," he said smoothly. "Are you by any chance babysitting the Weir's tonight?"

Erica looked at him, a bit flustered. "Um, I'm not. But my friend Sarah is!"

Sarah smiled kindly. "Yeah, why? Do you know their kids?"

"Yeah!" he exclaimed. "One of them's my buddy, sitting right over there..."

Benny ducked, hiding behind his arm. Rory grinned.

"He's a bit shy," he explained. "Anyway, see you around!"

He left and went back to Benny.

"So what did she say?" Benny asked him, a bit curious.

"I think she likes me!" he said excitedly.

"Really?" Benny said, surprised.

"Yep!" he chirped. "But she is not your babysitter. I met her friend. Her name is Sarah, and she is the girl you bumped into! Turns out _she's_ your babysitter tonight!"

"Yeah, I don't think so," Benny said hesitantly.

"Believe what you will. But hey, if fairytales is what it takes to grab my future wife, I'm in!"

They both left the school at the end of the day. And Rory was reading a newspaper and nudged Benny.

"Hey, there's some crazy story about a boy that was eaten alive," he said quietly. Benny rolled his eyes.

"That sounds...interesting," he said boredly. "Absolutely fantastic. Anyway, you know these juice boxes are really good — you should try some.

Rory chuckled. "Careful where you point that thing, B. Wouldn't want to spray some other innocent person.

Benny suddenly then looked over across from them and saw Sarah and her boyfriend, Jesse. He elbowed Rory and caught his attention as the both of them watched the scene unfold.

"Come on Sarah," Jesse said. Sarah shook her head.

"No, Jesse, I told you that I'm not going to do it!"

"Seems like those two aren't the happiest couple, so you might have a chance!" Rory chirped excitedly. Benny frowned.

"I don't know...there's something not right about them."

"Eh, I guess," Rory said, distracted. He suddenly saw Erica walk towards Sarah, and he smiled dreamily.

"Either way, I'm so going over to your house tonight," he said, clearly smitten. Benny looked at him in disbelief.

"Yeah, good luck with that," he chuckled, and the two walked home together.

Benny couldn't quite shake the feeling that he felt with Sarah and her friends, but eventually, he shook it off as they walked home surely, everything was perfectly normal, right?


	2. Chapter 2

Later that night, Benny was in the kitchen with his little sister, Jane.

"Wow, Benny, it must be pretty embarrassing needing a babysitter in high school," she teased.

"Shut up, Jane," Benny retorted as Mrs. Weir came into the room. She looked at the two of them and sighed.

"Now I want you two to be on your best behaviour when the babysitter gets here, okay?" she said, giving them a stern look. Jane nodded innocently.

"Of course, grandma," she chirped. Benny rolled his eyes.

"Whatever you say, grandma," he muttered, standing up to go up into his room. He moved to his desk and saw that Rory was requesting to video chat.

"Hey Benny, has the babysitter got there yet?" he asked. Benny sighed.

"No, Rory, I'm staying in my room as protest," he said.

"Well I'm not!" Rory exclaimed. "I'm there when the babysitter's there."

Benny rolled his eyes. "Good luck with that."

He hung up promptly, and leaned back in his chair.

Downstairs, Jane was saying goodbye to Mrs. Weir.

"Where are you going?" she asked curiously.

"Well I'm just going bowling with Rory's parents," she answered, kissing her forehead. "I'll be back at midnight, and I expect that you'll be sleeping by then, right?"

Jane groaned. "Fine."

"Then have a good night, dear," she said sweetly, and left.

Benny came down the stairs as the door closed and looked at Jane. "Has grandma left?"

Jane nodded. "I might just watch a _Dusk_ movie until I fall asleep."

"Whatever, I'm going to take a nap," Benny said. "Wake me up when Rory's here, okay?"

"Whatever, loser," Jane said, sticking out her tongue. Benny sighed, and went upstairs to go to sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, Erica and Sarah were arguing in the forest.

"Look, Erica, I'm sorry I wasn't with you at the _Dusk_ movie, but you know that it is just a movie, right?" Sarah said. Erica, clearly mad, looked at her in shock.

"Just, a _movie?"_ she gasped. "Oh my god, who are you?"

"Erica, I'm sorry. Can we just drop it? I have to go babysit some people and—"

"Whatever, Sarah," she muttered. "Have fun babysitting and smooching your boyfriend when you aren't supposed to."

Before Sarah could protest, she stomped off. Suddenly, Sarah felt a cold chill behind her, and when she turned around, she was greeted with Jesse.

"Are you girls talking about me?" he asked innocently. Sarah pulled back.

"Leave me alone, Jesse," she growled. Jesse grabbed her arm and pulled her closer.

"You aren't avoiding me, are you?"

"Listen, Jesse, I just need more time," Sarah argued. "Plus, you said this was up to me!"

Jesse mockingly nodded his head from side to side. "Tick, tock... _time's up."_

He walked towards her threateningly, and she looked scared.

"Why fight it, Sarah?" Jesse exclaimed. "You're the one who said you liked vampires!"

Sarah was really angry now. "I never said that I wanted to be one!"

She kicked him in the face, and Jesse flew back. He slowly rose, and flashed his fangs at her, looking furious.

"You shouldn't have done that," he growled, as he grabbed Sarah and threw her into the night sky.

The doorbell rang.

Jane heard it and she got up from the couch and went to the door.

"I'm coming!" she exclaimed, and opened the door to see Sarah, with her hair covered in leaves and dirt marks on her face.

"Hey, I'm Jane," she greeted, "who are you?"

Sarah blinked. "Oh, I'm Sarah. I'm your babysitter. Is this the Weir's house?"

"Yup, come in!" Jane said, allowing Sarah to walk in. She closed the door behind her, which resulted in a loud bang.

"I'm up, I'm up!" Benny exclaimed, stumbling down the stairs with plastic fangs in his mouth and DVD's in his hands. "Okay, Rory, I got pop, chips, and the first season of _The Bloodsucker Diaries._ Who…"

He looked at Sarah and a smugly smiling Jane, and popped the fangs out of his mouth.

Sarah faced Jane with a forced smile. "Where's your bathroom?"

"Down the hall, to your left," she answered, and Sarah left. Benny looked at Jane.

"Is that my robo-babe from school?" he murmured. Jane frowned.

"That's your babysitter," she explained slowly, "and what's a robo-babe?"

* * *

In the bathroom, Sarah suddenly received a text from Erica.

 _You think you are the only one who can break the rules?_

Attached was a picture of Erica at Jesse's mansion, and Sarah's eyes widened — her friend was in trouble if she was anywhere close to Jesse.

She stared at her fading reflection and sighed, walking out to meet Jane and Benny in the kitchen.

"Look, you two don't really need a 'sitter, do you?" she asked. Plus "I think one of my friends are in trouble."

"Depends on what you mean by need," Benny said smoothly with a wink. Sarah blushed, then brushed it off, and Jane muttered under her breath, "Oh my god, can you be less of a geek for once?"

"By the way," he said, extending a hand, "I'm Benny Weir. Sorry for, uh, spilling juice on you today"

Sarah hesitantly shook it. "I'm Sarah Fox. I'm sorry for snapping at you — just had a lot going on right now. Hence the whole...leaving thing."

They stared at each other, almost transfixed by one another.

"Ahem," Jane coughed, breaking their stare.

Sarah blushed. "I'll see you guys later, okay?"

With that, she left, and Benny faced Jane. She sighed.

"You're going to follow her, aren't you," she deadpanned.

Benny grabbed his bag off the kitchen counter and ruffled her hair.

"Just stay here and don't answer the door, okay?" he said, and left.

Jane groaned. "I hate being eight."


	3. Chapter 3

Benny was walking out into the night, checking his bag for his alien goggles and his glow-in-the-dark glasses. He accidentally dropped half of them, and as he picked them up, Rory ran up to him.

"You," He huffed, "run fast."

"Rory!" Benny said with a smile.

"I got your call, what's up?" he asked. Benny frowned.

"Well, I'm kind of busy, but I might need some back up," he said hastily.

"Wait, are those your alien DNA detector goggles?" he asked curiously, helping Benny pick up some things. Benny nodded.

"Well, I'm looking for Sarah and I need the proper equipment."

They turned a corner and made their way to the city. Rory constantly asked questions the whole entire way.

"Why are you looking for Sarah?"

"I just am, okay?" he said, a bit annoyed.

A few minutes later, Rory sighed.

"I swear I saw this street, like, three times already," he said. "Can we just go home! It's hopeless — we lost her. I'm tired, and I want to order a big pizza or something. So Can we please just go home?"

"Not yet, Rory, she's out here..." Benny trailed off, staring at an alley. "I can feel it."

He walked into the alley, and Rory, afraid for his friend's safety, followed him. Benny pulled out a night-vision camera out of his bag and turned it on.

"Night vision engaged," he murmured, looking around before he saw it..

"Benny, what is it?" Rory whispered, but Benny didn't say anything back. "Benny, what?"

Benny was frozen in fear. Rory rolled his eyes and grabbed the camera, looking in it to see that Sarah was eating a rat, fangs popped out of her mouth.

"AHHHHH!" they screamed. Sarah whipped her head towards them and hissed.

They screamed again, and Rory ran off. Benny, however, stood there, frozen in fear. He screamed again, and Rory rolled his eyes, grabbing him and dragging him along.

They took off running, and Benny yelled, "Help! My babysitter's a vampire!"

They ran down the street, Rory rambling on and on about some email that Benny sent him. They stopped to take a break From Running, before a voice suddenly emerged from behind them.

"What's your problem?" Sarah said, crossing her arms. The two bounced back.

"Please don't eat us!" Benny yelped. "If you did, that would...that would so not be cool!"

"If I wanted to eat you, I would've done it by now!"

Benny screamed, holding on to Rory. "See?! She's going to eat us! We're doomed!"

"No, no, I just want to talk to you guys!" Sarah protested, but Benny was not having any of it.

"I'm warning you," Rory said determinedly. "I had garlic bread for lunch, and I am not afraid to use my breath!"

He blew his breath of air in front of her and Sarah sighed.

"Would you both please just shut up, I'm just a normal girl, okay?!" She lowered her voice and sighed. "Or at least I was until I got bit by my crummy ex-boyfriend! I'm just a half human-half vampire until I drink human blood, which I don't want to do, so there!"

Benny and Rory exchanged looks at her conversation.

"So...this isn't some stupid prank for that _Dusk_ movie?" Rory asked weakly.

Sarah shook her head. "I wish."

Suddenly, a howl of wind echoed across the city. Sarah looked at the two in fear.

"Come on, let's get out of here guys — I'm not the only one feeding tonight."

"Okay," Benny and Rory said in unison, as they held on to eachother for safety.

As they were walking, Sarah said, "I'll get you two home and if I'm lucky, I'll find Erica before it's too late."

Benny and Rory exchanged nervous looks but nodded, and the three walked home together.


	4. Chapter 4

Back at Benny's house, Jane was watching TV when Sarah Benny and Rory walked through the door. Jane then stood up

"Benny!" she said angrily. "You were supposed to be back hours ago! And I'm bored — can you please play 'Dance Dance Revolution' with me please?"

"No can do; sorry, Jane," Benny said, and Jane pouted.

"Listen, Jane, I got to go," Sarah said, as she turned around Rory waved brightly at her. She looked at Benny.

"Hey, Benny," she said slowly, "I forgot to ask who your friend was."

Rory smiled. "Hey, I'm Rory! Nice to meet you."

"You too," she replied. She then faced Benny and said, "Please, don't tell anyone about...you know?"

Benny nodded. "Got it. And nobody believes anything Rory says, so you don't have to worry about that."

"Hey!" Rory protested.

Sarah sighed. "I'm serious. And whatever you do, don't invite a vampire into your house. It's your only safe haven."

"Got it, Sarah," he said. "Thank you."

Sarah smiled, and left the house. Just as she did, the doorbell rang. Rory grinned.

"Oh man, the pizza dude is so late, score!" he cheered. Benny frowned.

"When did your order pizza…?" he asked curiously, but Rory promptly ignored him. He opened the door with a smile.

"Come on in, dude!" he said as the pizza man walked in. "Oh, this is going to taste so good 'cause it's free! Sorry, I'm just _dying_ for a bite!"

The pizza guy smiled and said, "So am I."

Benny and Rory exchanged looks and saw that he was flashing his fangs at them.

They screamed, which caught the attention of Sarah, who was outside. Her eyes widened, and she ran back to the door and Jane let her in.

She went back to Benny and Rory, and Benny held onto Jane.

"Benny!" she said fearfully, closing her eyes.

"It's okay, it's okay, Jane," he said in attempts of comforting her. "He's just playing...a game!"

"Yeah, a game," the pizza guy growled. "Whoever tells me where Sarah is first stops screaming."

They all screamed again, and Sarah moved in front of him.

"Can I play?" she said with a smirk.

"Yes!" Benny and Rory yelled back.

"Jesse got tired of waiting, so he sent me to come pick you up," he growled.

Sarah smiled smugly. "I guess you are just the delivery boy after all."

Benny suddenly spoke up. "Uhh, can I just have a bite of the pizza before you guys do your whole...vampire trash talk thing?"

"Benny!" Rory said, annoyed.

"What?" Benny said, taking the box and opening it. "If you ordered pizza, then I'm going to have a slice! I'm going to have a great time eating an Italiano...deluxe!"

Rory and Benny exchanged looks.

"Italiano deluxe…," Rory said, trailing off. "With extra garlic!"

"Ahhh!" Benny yelled as he ran and hit the pizza guy with the pizza. The delivery guy was taken back as the pizza burned him.

Sarah moved forward. "Get to safety, Benny! Be careful! I'll hold him off, so you guys go!"

"I can't leave you, Sarah," he said quickly, and Sarah smiled softly.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine," she said. "Just go!"

Benny looked at her hesitantly and sighed, running upstairs.

He went in his room where Rory and Jane were and quickly closed the door.

"Shut the door, she's not winning," Benny said hastily.

"Of course she's not winning!" Rory exclaimed. "She's not a real vampire yet!"

"She's a vampire?" Jane exclaimed. Benny and Rory exchanged looks, but Jane went on talking

"Why is the pizza guy acting so crazy?" Jane asked fearfully.

"Uhh…," Benny trailed off. "He's just upset that he didn't get paid!"

"I'm calling grandma," she said, but Benny shook his head.

"No!" Benny yelled, taking the phone away from her. "You just have to trust me on this."

Jane's frown grew into a smirk.

"You make my bed for a whole week," she compromised. Benny nodded.

"Deal!" He shook her hand. "Thank you."

Suddenly, they heard a knock on the door, making everyone jump.

"Guys, it's me, let me in! Hurry!" Sarah yelled. Benny opened the door for her and she ran in before the door was slammed closed.

"What happened?" Rory asked. "Where is he?"

Sarah replied, "Let's just say I used some of your grandma's good silverware."

Benny frowned, but then he heard the pizza guy come up to the door. They all went at the door and tried to keep it closed.

"Has anybody told you that you're a really bad babysitter?"Rory said

"I'm new at this," Sarah protested.

Suddenly, the phone rang, and everyone's eyes widened. Sarah grabbed the phone hastily and answered it.

"Hello?!" she said loudly.

Her eyes widened at the response, and looked at Benny.

"Um, hi Mrs Weir!" she said as casually as possible. Benny's eyes widened and he shook his head frantically.

" _Hi, Sarah,"_ Mrs. Weir said. _"I just wanted to say that I'm going to be home late because Rory's dad got hit in the head at the bowling alley and he's not doing so good. Hey...what's that noise!"_

She heard hissing in the background and Sarah smiled weakly. "I'm just playing a video game with Benny!"

" _Okay then, have fun!"_ Mrs. Weir said as she hung up.

As Sarah hung up the phone, the pizza guy finally made it to benny's bedroom door and hit it, making a BIG hole in it. Benny, Rory, Jane, and Sarah screamed and jumped back in fear. Sarah than threw a debating trophy at the pizza guy and safely brought the three out of the window.

Benny, Rory, and Jane began to run before they ran into the other vampire. He hissed at them, but Sarah snuck up behind him and staked him with a stick. He let out a final scream, and disappeared in ashes.

"Okay, she may be a lousy babysitter, but that was the bomb!" Rory said, smiling. Sarah smirked, and Benny smiled at her shyly.


	5. Chapter 5

"Good luck cleaning this up before your folks get home," Sarah said as her, Rory, and Benny walked through the house. It was really dirty and messy, with pizza slices on the ground.

Benny scoffed. "What, this? This is nothing."

"It's amazing that Jane can sleep after all of this," Rory said, noticing that Jane was sleeping on the couch. Benny nodded.

"She called again, and Jane fell asleep right after the call. Grandma always had the magic touch," he mused. "When I was six and was scared of robots—"

"That's great, Benny, but I have to go save Erica now," Sarah said, cutting him off. "I'll see you guys."

She walked out of the door before Benny could say anything. He didn't feel so good that Sarah was going out by herself.

"You want to go after her, don't you," Rory said flatly. Benny took a look at Jane and nodded, heading out the door. Rory followed promptly.

"We'll take grandma's car," he said confidently, and Rory sighed — this should be fun.

* * *

Sarah was walking on the street when she heard a car honk. She turned around and sighed when she saw two familiar faces out the window.

"Do you know where the vampire Party's at?" Benny said smoothly as he gazed at her. Sarah smiled.

"Okay, Benny, I'm acting crazy because I got bit," she said smugly, "what's your excuse?"

Benny let her in the car with a matching smile and drove all the way to the driveway of Jesse's mansion. Sarah went out of the car, and stopped Benny and Rory before they could.

"Okay, you guys stay in the car, got it?"

Benny frowned. "No way, you—"

"Stay!" Sarah cut him off. "I'll be back as soon as I can with Erica, okay?"

"Come on," Benny protested. "We can help, I—"

Sarah hissed at him, flashing her fangs at them. The two jumped back.

"Got it," he said, smiling weakly.

"I actually wanted to stay in the car, so it works for me," he stammered, and Sarah walked away. Benny faced Rory and sighed.

"We can't let her do this alone," Benny said, grabbing Rory by the t-shirt. Rory pulled back.

"Hey, easy with the shirt!" he said, and Benny rolled his eyes as he tried to smooth it out.

They got out of the car and walked around the house and into the backyard. They hid behind a bush and Benny frowned, confused when Rory stopped walking.

"Rory, what are you doing," he muttered. "We're supposed to be looking for Sarah and Erica; not hiding."

"Come on, Benny, if we're at a vampire party we should be recording this so we can be rich," he said, taking out his camera. Benny's eyes widened and took the camera.

"Rory no," Benny hissed quietly. Rory yanked back.

"You have shaky hands!" Rory said, trying to grab it first. They continued this until they eventually fell on the ground and were caught by other people who saw them. Rory and Benny then stood up and started talking.

"Uhh, the line for the bathroom was long, so I just went here," Benny said loudly. "Good thing I'm a dude vampire, am I right?"

Rory frowned. "What are we doing?"

"Blending in, play along," he said back through his teeth. Rory nodded.

"Yeah I had to go so badly that I thought I was going to die...again," Rory said, and the guy in front of him frowned.

"You guys went pee...together?"

Benny and Rory blinked, exchanging nervous glances. The guy backed away slowly, saying "Dude" in disbelief and walking away.

* * *

Sarah was walking around the house when she finally found Erica. She pulled her over to the side and tried to get her to leave, but she wasn't coming."

"We have to leave, Erica," she hissed. Erica pulled back.

"Oh, so now you have time for me?" she asked sarcastically.

"It's dangerous," she protested.

"Come on, no one is even drinking," Erica said. "It's not like I'm going to give into peer pressure."

"Look we have to leave now or we won't get out _ever,"_ Sarah explained. "Plus a few weeks ago I was bit by Jesse and now I'm a vampire."

"Sure," Erica said sarcastically, before Gord led her away somewhere else.

Before Sarah could say anything else, Rory and Benny finally got into the house and found Sarah. Benny was about to call her name, but someone stopped him.

"Woah," Jesse said to them as he stopped them in their tracks. "Where are you guys going? You are just in time for dinner."

Sarah stood in front of Benny and said, "Not him! I'm babysitting him."

Jesse smirked. "You still need a babysitter?"

Benny's cheeks flushed red. "No, no I don't!"

"How old are you, twelve?"

"Look nobody here needs a babysitter, okay?" Benny yelled defensively. "For a vampire, do you have to be such dickwad."

Jesse hissed at him and Sarah pushed him away from Jesse.

"Leave my friends alone," she hissed, "and leave _me_ alone."

"Fledglings drink first," Jesse said instead, having one of his friends drag Rory towards him. Sarah looked at Rory longingly, stiffening at Jesse's touch.

"You know you want it, Sarah," he whispered against her ear. "All it takes is just... _one sip…"_

Sarah's fangs were out and she was about to give in when Benny yelled, "Sarah, don't!"

He suddenly shot a beam of magic from his hand and it hit Jesse's foot. He stumbled back and Benny looked at his hand, shocked.

In the moment of confusion, Erica suddenly appeared out of the crowds with fangs of her own. Sarah looked at her in shock and she grabbed Rory.

"Fine, I'll do it!" Erica growled, flashing her fangs.

"Erica, no!" Sarah yelled. Rory smiled smugly.

"Now girls, there's no need to fight over me," Rory said before Erica winked at him and dug her fangs in his arm. Sarah's eyes widened as both Rory and Erica collapsed.

"Rory!" Benny yelled. Sarah broke a piece of a chair off and held them out as crosses towards the vampires.

"Stay back," she growled, "I mean it."

"Now Sarah, where can you go?" he said with a darkened look. Benny suddenly caught sight of the punch bowl and dumped it on the ground, throwing a nearby lava lamp on it and shocking the vampires who crossed it.

Benny and Sarah made a run for it and ran out of the mansion, vampires trailing behind them.

"Sarah, we can't leave Erica and Rory, we have to go back for them!"

"Erica and Rory we'll be fine," Sarah said, "but we might not be. We have to get to the car before it's too late, come on!"

As they both got to the car, vampires cornered them. Benny stuck a hand through the car window and pulled out a makeshift lightsaber to blind them.

"I am a jedi master!" he screamed.

"You're the king of dorks, hurry up!" Sarah yelled back. Benny warded off the vampires long enough for them to safely get in the car and drive out of the driveway and drove into the night.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, Benny was walking into the school when he bumped into someone wearing black sunglasses and a smug smile.

"What's up?" Rory exclaimed, crossing his arms. Benny's eyes widened.

"Rory?" he asked in shock. "I thought you were dead!"

"Well all I know is that I woke up after the party feeling awesome!" Rory explained excitedly. "No more breathing problems, I barely have to sleep anymore, and no more glasses!" He frowned, then added, "The only problem is the sun — kind of annoying."

Benny, still shell-shocked, suddenly yelled, "Rory, do you have any idea what you've done to yourself?!"

Rory smiled cluelessly. "I'm rocking the full-on vampire, Benny! The big V! Can I get a what-what?!"

"What?!" Benny nearly shouted. "You drank human blood?"

Rory's smile faltered. "They said if I didn't, I'd die!"

Benny groaned, and Rory protested, "Everyone else was doing it!"

Benny shook his head, trying to rationalize the situation at hand. Rory frowned, looking at the time on his watch.

"Oh, I have to go," he said hastily. "Jesse says that we have to find the cubin animals...whatever that means."

"What are you talking about?" Benny muttered, slightly annoyed at this point. Rory shrugged.

"I don't know," he answered nonchalantly. He smiled again, and added, "We'll hang out later! Or _fang out!_ Ha ha, zinger!"

Rory said as he sped away, and Benny sighed — he had to figure out what was going on.

* * *

After an awkward encounter with a priest he encountered while taking a strange amount of holy water, he went outside in the courtyard and snuck behind a graveyard, watching as Jesse and his friends circled around a particular gravestone, wearing all black. He smiled smugly.

"Nice look if you're a—"

His sarcastic remark got cut off by someone tapping on his shoulder. He jumped, and turned around to see Sarah in a pair of sunglasses.

"Sorry, Benny," she said meekly. Benny nodded.

"Looking good" he said quietly in response. Sarah looked down at her outfit and blushed.

"Thanks," she said quietly. "What are you doing here?"

"Same thing as you," Benny answered, watching the vampires chat from afar. Sarah sighed.

"I just wish I knew what they were doing," she mumbled to herself. Benny looked at her and shrugged.

"Well according to Rory, they're after the cubin animals...whatever that is."

Sarah's eyes widened. "You mean the Cubile Animus? I heard Jesse mention it before — I think it's Latin or something."

Benny frowned, pulling out his phone to search up the term. When he found it, he faced Sarah.

"It says that it means 'the nest of souls' and that it's some kind of...box," he explained, and Sarah looked up with fear in her eyes.

"A box?" she echoed. "You mean like that one?"

She pointed to a box that Jesse was holding up in the air with a smug smile. Benny sighed.

"Great, nest of souls," he muttered sarcastically. "How long until something hatches?"

He then looked down at the holy water and smiled, adding, "Great thing we got the anti-vampire juice!"

In a swift motion, Benny pulled the open jar out to show Sarah, but a bit of it spilled over and Sarah hissed, pulling her hand back.

"Ouch!" she said through her teeth. "What the heck?"

Suddenly, the group of vampires stiffened at the noise, looking for who might've made it. Benny's eyes widened when he made eye contact with one of Jesse's followers.

"We have to go," Benny said hastily, bringing Sarah up to her feet and began to run away before anyone else could notice them.

When they got a fair distance away from the vampires, they slowed down and began walking again.

"Sorry for dumping that holy water on you," he meekly apologized. "Are you okay?"

She rubbed her arm from the burn and smiled weakly, "Yeah, I'm okay. You didn't mean it anyway."

They continued to walk in silence before Sarah finally asked, "Benny, what was with that magic that came out of your hand at Jesse's place?"

Benny shrugged. "I don't know. It just came out of nowhere — it never really happened to me before."

Sarah nodded, and Benny asked, "Anyway, has Jesse told you the whole plan of what he's trying to do yet?"

Sarah chuckled half-heartedly. "We're not on the best terms. Besides, I'm just a half-human-half-vampire, remember? He'll only tell a real vampire, and no one is dumb enough to just tell us."

Benny frowned, thinking about it, before an idea popped in his head.

"Well, one of them is & i Have His Number," Benny said, and he pulled out his phone. Sarah looked at the screen and smiled softly, and as Benny made the call, he and Sarah walked to Benny's house to continue investigating.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day at school, Benny was watching Rory on his computer telling him about Jesse and his plan when Sarah came up to him in the halls.

"Hey Benny, what did I miss?" she asked him. Benny faced her and sighed, clearly annoyed.

"The absolute worst news _ever,_ " Benny groaned. "We have to go see _Dusk III_."

* * *

Benny and Sarah were outside in Benny's backyard practicing for beating Jesse, and as they filled their water guns with holy water in the night sky, Benny's grandma called them inside.

"We better go see what she wants," Benny said, and they set the guns aside and walked into the kitchen.

"I just wanted to make sure you guys have fun tonight," his grandma said with a kind smile. "Is there anything that you guys need before you go?" Jane's eyes widened.

"Wait, you're leaving _again?_ " she asked incredulously.

"Don't worry Jane, we will be back soon...as long as we don't get sucked dry," Benny said, and Sarah elbowed him. He winced.

"What?" Jane exclaimed.

"Nothing," Sarah replied nervously. "Benny's just worried he'll cry during the movie because he's a wuss."

"Nice," Benny replied sarcastically. "Anyway, we don't need anything, so we'll just be leaving then, grandma."

"Wait, I have something for you," Mrs. Weir said, pulling something out of her bag.

"Sorry, we gotta go, I already ate and I don't think we need any," Benny trailed off when he saw that his grandma pulled out two knives.

"...knives?" he finished in confusion. Jane and Sarah's eyes widened.

"If you are gonna battle the bloodsuckers, you're gonna need these," she said as she gave them the knives. She also gave Benny a book.

"Also, Benny, I bookmarked a few spells for you," she explained. "But be careful — they don't always do what you want them to when you haven't practiced."

"Are you a witch?" Jane asked

"No I'm not a witch, Jane," Mrs. Weir said with a chuckle. "I'm what you call… an earth priestess."

She said a spell under her breath and a string of magic landed on Jane's drawing. To all three of the kids' surprise, the drawing of the rabbit came to life, and animated itself doing multiple hops on the paper.

"So you're a...a...how?! Benny asked in shock.

I didn't want to tell you until you were ready, as it would freak you out," she explained, "but there's a reason that you're drawn to the unexplained. You're a spellmaster, Benny.

"Really?" Benny asked in a happy voice. Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Yep," she said. "Anyway take my car keys and remember; the earth is good. You're fighting on the right side."

She paused, and added, "And if you scratch my car, I'll turn you into a toad!"

* * *

As Benny and Sarah were driving in the car, Sarah began to nervously tap the wheel. Benny faced her and frowned.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Sarah sighed, frustrated.

"Soul for soul, it's so evil!" she said, annoyed. "I can't believe I ever dated him."

"Well, he's a jerk if he can't see what I see, and that's a beautiful, smart girl," Benny said honestly, and Sarah looked at him as the car went to a stop in front of the theatre.

"Really?" she asked. Benny smiled.

"Really."

They shared a moment of silence, smiling at each other before Benny nervously looked down at his book and flipped through the pages.

"Anyway, Grandma failed to mention that the spellbook isn't even in English," Benny said in attempts to move on from the conversation. Sarah looked at the theatre longingly.

"Wow, Erica and I waited a full year for this screening," she said sadly. "Now I can't believe I'm going to have to ruin it."

"Wow, that's really interesting," Benny said, distracted by the book. Sarah chuckled.

"Just read your magic book, dork," Sarah replied, and Benny got out of the car and through the back of the theatre with Sarah by his side.

"Look, there's a spell that just makes all the vampires disappear," Benny said excitedly. Sarah looked at him, unconvinced as she tried to break the lock.

He said some words in Latin, stumbling through them and snapped his fingers. In a small spark, the spellbook in his hands disappeared.

"Nice going," Sarah said, pulling the lock open. "Let's get this party started."

Benny smiled weakly and walked in after her, ready to put the plan in action.

Meanwhile, Sarah caught Jesse and Erica talking. She hid behind the curtain.

"Come on, Jesse, I'm starving," Erica moaned. "When am I going to get some Dusker blood?"

"Souls first, blood later," Jesse said. "You know what to do...their souls are ours for the taking."

Sarah looked horrified as they walked onstage. Sarah glanced at her phone and saw the text from Benny — everything was ready.

* * *

"Welcome to the screening of _Dusk III: Unbitten!"_ Erica announced as every girl screamed. "When you see what's coming...well, you'll just die."

Benny looked terrified from afar, and Erica pointed a finger up as if remembering something.

"But first, the door prize," she said, picking a number from Jesse's hat. "Ticket number 205?"

"That's me!" a girl chirped, walking onstage. "What did I win?"

"You get what every Dusker wants," Jesse said with a smile. "This."

He suddenly bit the girl and everyone watched in awe as she dropped down on the ground. Her soul flew into the Cubile Animus.

"One down, two hundred and eighteen more to go," Jesse said.

"Fire!" Benny screamed, and everyone began to panic.

"Everyone relax," Jesse said reassuringly, flashing his fangs. Suddenly, the whole theatre was into chaos and Benny began making his way into the crowd to defeat some vampires.

This led him back to the concession stand where a girl was trying to fight off vampires. She chucked loads of popcorn at them and Benny pulled out the light-bulb-lightsaber.

"This is so wick!" He yelled. "Evil, you are toast!"

When both vampires were down, Benny looked at the girl and leaned over the table.

"Use the force...vintage Star Wars t-shirt," he said, out of breath, "that is so hot."

The girl grabbed his shirt and was about to pull him into a kiss when he realized that she wasn't Sarah, who was the person he really did love.

"I'm sorry," he said quickly, pulling back and handing her a water gun with holy water. "Shoot anything with fangs."

Benny turned around and ran into Rory.

"Hey!" Rory chirped. "Are you going after Jesse and his box thing?"

"Yeah," Benny said hastily. "Have you seen Sarah? I need to find her and help her."

"Yeah, she's fighting Erica over there," Rory said, pointing in their direction. "I promise I won't bite anyone by the way. I'll see you later?"

"Cool, yeah, thanks," Benny said quickly, rushing off in the direction as he ran towards Sarah, who was cornered by Gord.

"Freedom!" he yelled, running up to him before Gord single-handedly punched him. He collapsed to the ground as he was knocked out cold.

"A brave geek is still just a geek," Gord said as he looked at the unconscious Benny on the ground. Sarah hissed at him for the insult.

"Leave Benny alone," she growled.

"Yeah? And then what?"

Sarah looked at him and Benny back and forth before she pulled out a lighter and held it out at him. Gord looked at his trio of vampire groupies and laughed.

"You know we're not actually afraid of fire, right?" Gord said with a grin. "You could've at least done some research or something."

Sarah smirked and threw the lighter up in the air and it made contact with the sprinkler. It turned on and sprayed holy water on all the vampires as Sarah threw her jacket over her head to protect them. All three vampires, including Gord, disappeared.

Sarah then ran over to Benny's side as she saw that he was still unconscious.

"Benny," she whispered. She shook him a bit, before realizing he wasn't waking up. "Benny?"

Her breath nearly stopped. "Why does it look like you're not breathing? B-Because...you're not breathing, are you?"

She realized that in that single moment by Benny's side, she realized that she _loved him._ She saw how worried she was about him, and looking at his pained face made her sick.

"You're not going to die," Sarah said. "You can do this. Just clear the throat…"

She began to do CPR, desperately whispering Benny's name as the holy water around her started to stop.

Before she knew it, Benny took in a big gasp of air and opened his eyes. Sarah looked at him, relieved.

"You know Benny, next time I put my lips to your mouth, you better be awake," Sarah said as she pulled him up. "Are you okay now?"

"I am," he said. "Thank you for saving my life."

Sarah blushed. "You're welcome."

Sarah paused, and then held his hand.

"Hey Benny, what if I told you that I—"

"Hold that thought," Benny interrupted, catching sight of Jesse who escaped out of the theatre. Sarah turned around to see it happen and looked at him.

"We have to go find him," he said quickly, dashing out of the theatre.

As they were walking out, Sarah then stopped by a post as she felt weak. After the whole incident with Benny, she could feel her hunger get to her.

"Are you okay?"

"Take the car, Benny," she said breathlessly. "I'm too weak...and the hunger's getting stronger…"

"But Sarah, I'm not leaving you here, we gotta stop Jesse!" he protested..

"Just go, Benny, _now!"_ she yelled. Benny looked at her unsure and Sarah sighed.

"Just go Benny, I'll be right behind you and I'll catch up. I'll be fine," she said, trying to reassure him

"Fine," Benny said as he looked at her one more time and left in the car.

* * *

He traced Jesse back to his house and found him under his cherry blossom tree in his backyard.

"Hey lousy spellmaster," Jesse said, "did you really think you can beat me?"

It suddenly occurred to Benny that he didn't have his spell book. He sighed.

"Yes!" he shouted determinedly. Jesse laughed.

"You're just a loser without a wand," he said evilly, and Benny instinctively threw his hand in front of him and fired a spell. Jesse jumped out of the way.

"Face it, Weir, I'm too powerful," Jesse yelled, about to make a move before Sarah came up to him and tackled him on the ground. The Cubile Animus flew out of his hands and into Benny's.

"Sarah!" Benny yelled, terrified for her.

Jesse took ahold of Sarah in one swift motion and grabbed her neck. She began to choke, grasping for air as she struggled in his grasp.

"Now Benny, hand over the box of souls or she _dies,"_ Jesse growled.

"No, Benny don't!" Sarah yelled.

Suddenly, Mrs. Weir and Jane said a spell from the window and the box of souls rumbled.

"No, no, what have you done!" Jesse yelled as souls surrounded him and he disappeared in ashes.

Benny helped Sarah up and grinned.

"Wow, I can't believe you dated that guy," he joked. Sarah smiled at him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she admitted, "Jesse didn't hurt me too badly."

"You're definitely not okay, Sarah. Your arm is bleeding," he said, concerned. Sarah looked down and shook her head.

"I'm fine," she protested. "Really, I am."

Benny still wasn't satisfied as he said a spell that made the wound disappear. Sarah sighed.

"Won't be able to get used to that," she said with a smile.

"Hey Benny?"

"Yeah?"

"You remember what I said before we left the movies?"

"Yep," Benny said. Sarah sighed.

"Well I didn't say what I wanted to," Sarah said, taking his hand and saying, "Benny, I think I am in love with you."

"Y-You...what?" Benny asked in shock.

"I said I love you," Sarah repeated.

"You do?"

"Yeah, I do," Sarah said. "When Gord knocked you out, I thought you were dead. I was so worried for you…"

"I'm sorry I scared you like that."

"You're okay now, and that's all that matters," Sarah replied, before walking back towards the house. Benny grabbed her arm.

"Wait, Sarah," he said, stopping her.

Sarah turned around and Benny smiled.

"I love you too."

…

"So how was the rest of your night?" Mrs. Weir asked curiously. "Did you all clean up after? Did you guys do anything?"

Sarah smiled, unknowingly placing her fingers on her lips where Benny kissed her.

"Nothing much, it was pretty dead," she replied with a smile.

* * *

"3D glasses, who's crazy enough to believe that," Sarah asked as they walked to school the next day. Benny smiled.

"Well these are Duskers we're talking about," Benny said. "Besides the town is safe, and Jesse's rejoined his family. You're not still dying though, are you? I mean, you're normal body's going to be alright?"

"Yeah," Sarah answered, "plus your grandma makes a mean human blood substance

"That and she found my spellbook," he replied, and Sarah grinned.

"Hey guys!" Benny and Sarah heard a voice say looked over and saw Rory and Erica waving to them as they waved back.

"It's pretty much all over," Sarah said as her and Benny heard the bell ring

"Let's go to class Benny," she said as they walked into the school together holding hands.

"Benny, I love you," she said to him at last.

Benny kissed her cheek. "I love you too, Sarah."

As they were walking, Benny couldn't stop talking about the spells.

"They are pretty cool, they're like a splash of—"

"Benny, shut up!" Sarah exclaimed with a smirk, and pulled him into a kiss. When they pulled back, Benny smiled, a bit dazed.

"Sorry," he managed to say, and Sarah smiled, as they walked into school hand in hand.


End file.
